


Wish Upon a Christmas Star

by CrowNoYami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sleep Sex, Sleeping Together, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami
Summary: With all the changes since they returned from the Other World, Sam didn’t give a thought to the holidays looming in the distance. He and Dean had only celebrated Christmas a handful of times, exchanging cheap gifts before drinking together, typically after a hunt. When Jack asks about Christmas, Sam finds himself making an effort for the Nephilim, putting up decorations through the bunker which livens the atmosphere. Setting the star upon the tree, the hunter absently makes a wish for what he knows will never come true. With all the things he had seen in his life, he should have known better than to wish upon a Christmas Star.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So this the work which was voted on! We have a full-length Christmas story with Sabriel as the central pairing. I hope that you all enjoy. 
> 
> ~This has been edited by QueenOfHearts

**Chapter One**  
  
With the bunker full, keeping everything and everyone organized was a job and a half. From making check-ins, to organizing who needed to be where and what came up as a potential hunt, Sam was nearly ragged by the end of the day, barely getting his four hours of sleep before going at it again. He was tried, burnt out and damn near ready to tell everyone where to shove it and take a couple of days for himself. Still, he found himself in the library with a few other hunters trying to figure out what was killing people in Michigan. It wasn't his department anymore; there were other people there who had grasped the role of a researcher so that he could focus on keeping everyone alive.

Flipping the page of the text he was reading, Sam tried not to think about the hour he would be missing of sleep tonight. It was good to keep busy, to keep his mind occupied as not to think about the things he couldn’t change. He couldn’t hunt down Michael without a lead; he couldn’t restore Jack’s powers; he couldn’t wipe out all the monsters that threatened people in the world. And he couldn’t bring back Gabriel. It was always there, at the back of his mind, how the archangel died.

  
Whenever he closed his eyes, he could picture the look on Gabriel’s face as Michael stabbed him, of how the archangel had tried his best to give them time to escape, how they had failed him. It was Sam’s idea to leave Lucifer there, to go back without the Devil. If he would have extended a helping hand, if he would have let Lucifer come back with them then Michael never would have opened the portal to their world. If he had allowed Lucifer to come back, Gabriel’s death wouldn’t have been in vain.

  
Gabriel had never wanted to fight his brothers, had left his home and everything he knew behind so he didn’t have to, and not once but twice he was stabbed by them. Sure, the Michael of that world wasn’t the same, but Sam had seen the look in the archangel’s eyes once he saw Gabriel. There was affection there. Michael had thought Gabriel returning was a blessing. The blond could have walked away; Sam was confident the archangel would have survived if he hadn't needed to once again sacrifice himself for them.

  
Last time Gabriel had enough power to make a double, to hide away once the scene was played out. There was no possible way that he had managed to regain enough grace to fool Michael. This time Gabriel’s death was for real. And it was Sam’s fault. He should have left the archangel alone; he should never have tried to convince Gabriel to join them once they dealt with Loki. It wasn’t Dean who reached out to the archangel; it was Sam, and he had known exactly what he was doing at the time. Still, he encouraged Gabriel to help them when he knew the archangel was at the last of his power.

  
Seeing someone hesitate in the doorway, Sam turned his head and looked up from his book, mentally shaking the memories away. Jack stood there, his right hand clenched in a fist, a gesture he made when uncertain. Glancing around the room to see who was around, Sam gave the Nephilim a smile which seemed to put him at ease as he made his way forward. “Hey, Jack, what can I do for you?”

  
Jack took a seat beside him, glancing at the book Sam had been reading before coming in. “I was wondering something. I was in town today with Mary gathering supplies when I noticed that everything is decorated with wreaths and little glass balls and lights. I asked Mary, and she told me it was because it’s going to be Christmas soon. What exactly does that mean, Sam? I know that it’s a holiday celebrated by Christians, but we don’t have anything decorated in the bunker, and I was wondering when we would start.”

  
It had been a long time since Sam had celebrated an honest Christmas. The last one he could remember was their pine-scented air fresheners the year Dean sold his soul. It seemed like forever ago that he and Dean had even exchanged newspaper-wrapped gifts, not since Bobby died. Looking at Jack who was waiting for an answer, Sam sighed. “We don’t typically celebrate it, Jack. Dean and I haven’t had the best childhood and Christmas was always something that we didn’t bother to focus on. Normally around that time, there’s always a hunt. We probably won’t even be here on Christmas.”

It hurt watching Jack go from excited to sad while he explained that they wouldn’t be celebrating the holiday. The Nephilim nodded his head; his eyes widened for a second before he spoke. “But… what about everyone else? I mean now that they have somewhere safe, what if they want to celebrate? Shouldn’t we ask them before deciding anything?”

Glancing over at the couple who were within earshot, Sam shrugged. “I suppose, but Christmas is a day to worship God and his angels… don’t you think people who have been to war with angels might not like having it thrown in their faces?” It was harsh, but Sam didn’t think it would be fair to thrust Christmas on those who had lost loved ones and their entire world, to the creatures who were featured in the holiday.

  
Jack bowed his head and the couple who were listening in bit their lips before whispering to one another. Sam couldn’t make out what they were saying, but he had a feeling his stance on Christmas was about to be shaken. “You’re right, Sam. I’m going to ask Bobby to make sure, but if it’s not something that they want to celebrate I’ll leave it alone. Can I still get you, Dean and Castiel something though? Even if it’s something small I would like to get my fathers something for our first Christmas together as a family.”

  
“Sure, Jack, we can figure something out,” Sam readily agreed. Satisfied with the answer, Jack left the room, presumably to find Bobby and ask if the man wanted to celebrate Christmas in the bunker. Sam wasn’t surprised when the couple who had been listening in spoke up, one of the men clearing his throat to gain Sam’s attention.

  
“You know, we wouldn’t mind if the kid wanted to decorate. It’s been a long time since we had something to celebrate and though we have no intentions of it being a traditional Christmas it could be fun to get together. Maybe we could have a Secret Santa for those living here. A few of the youngsters have been asking if we were going to do something, but we didn’t want to step on anyone’s toes considering that we are living with an angel.”

  
Running a hand through his hair, Sam sighed. “Yeah, I’ll ask Dean and Cas if they are alright with it, but I don’t see it being too much of a bother if we put out some decorations around the place.” Returning to his research, Sam found what he was looking for and sent a quick text to the hunter who was out on the field before standing and leaving the library after returning the book to its section.

Convincing Dean to decorate for Christmas with a bunch of people he barely associated with was going to be fun. While it wasn’t going to be perfect, perhaps they could salvage some of the holidays and spend it as a family. It wasn’t often that they were able to let Jack be a kid, and it could be fun to help him celebrate.   



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Soooo I should have this all uploaded in time for Christmas, but I have more news! Since the December AU/Trope prompt for the Gabriel Monthly Challange is something I have been playing around with anyway, I might be posting ANOTHER Christmas full-length fic. I'll be working on the outline today and start work on it tomorrow ^_^ It's going to be Debriel! 
> 
> This has been edited by QueenOfHearts!

**Chapter Two**  


  
It was surprisingly easy to convince Dean to decorate the bunker. All it took was mentioning how they could use the excuse to have a huge feast and that Jack had come up with the idea. Just like when they were younger, Dean was protective of Jack since he got to know the Nephilim. He was still a bit rough around the edges with the kid, but Dean protected and wanted to provide for the young man just as he had his little brother.

“And when you pass through the doorway with this hanging over you need to kiss whoever is there with you? What if it’s someone you don’t like?”

  
Turning to Jack who was holding up a bundle of mistletoe, Sam laughed. “Even if it’s someone you don’t like you still have to kiss. You don’t need to make out with them, Jack, a quick peck on the cheek counts.” Jack nodded before securing the mistletoe to the doorway, having just finished decorating the war room. Dean had left earlier to get a tree with Castiel, the angel wanting to help pick out the evergreen for their home.

  
Several of the other residents of the bunker had pitched in, gathering decorations and placing them throughout the rooms. What Sam had initially thought would be one or two decorations turned into the whole bunker looking like Christmas. Though he pretended otherwise, it made him happy to believe that they might have a chance at an authentic celebration that year. The only thing that was missing was the archangel he refused to think about.

  
It was hard trying to eliminate Gabriel from his thoughts during a holiday where he had a leading role. There wasn't a store or radio station that wasn't playing Christmas music, and in some were references to the archangel nobody but them knew was dead. The nightmares had started again, turning his four hours of sleep into three as he remembered those vacant whiskey-colored eyes looking up to the sky as Gabriel’s vessel lay there unmoving.

  
“Now all we need is for Dean and Castiel to come back with the tree, and we can finish decorating. Thank you for allowing us the chance to celebrate this year, Sam.”

  
Shaking his head, Sam turned his full attention to the Nephilim. “You were right, Jack, we should have thought of celebrating Christmas with everyone here. It’s a chance for us all to slow down for a bit and enjoy being with so many people, something that we seem to be taking for granted lately.” Jack smiled before finishing up placing some garland on the edge of the tables.

  
It didn’t take long for Dean to return, and with both him and Castiel dragging the tree they were able to put it in place in the library. They had drawn names for Secret Santa, and by the time Christmas rolled in the space under the tree would be filled with presents. Laughing as Jack tackled stringing the lights around the tree, helped by a few of the younger hunters, Sam leaned back against the wall beside Dean with a drink in hand.

  
They did well, circling the tree which was placed in the corner of the room, though out just enough that you could walk behind it. Garland and tinsel covered most of the green areas, leaving the branches holding small ornaments Dean had picked up along with the tree. It wasn’t perfect; some of the limbs were lopsided, and they should have allowed the tree to settle before trying to decorate it, but it was more than they ever had growing up.

  
Taking a swig of his whiskey and eggnog, Sam shared a grin with Dean who was watching Jack fondly. Castiel was trying to explain the origins of Christmas and how things really happened to an eager to learn Nephilim. A group of hunters listened as well, asking questions about Mary and Jesus, wanting to know more about what had happened so long ago. Sam listened with half an ear, having already asked the angel to explain the birth of Christ years before.

  
It was just after Jesus was crucified that Gabriel faked his death and fled Heaven. Closing his eyes at the thought of the archangel, Sam glanced up at the tree which was all but done except the very top. Waiting for Castiel to finish speak, Sam gestured to the top of the tree. “Did you forget to get an angel or star for the top?” Castiel glared and Dean choked a bit into his drink.

“Dean purchased a star, though I do not know why it isn’t in place.” Dean who had managed to get air back into his lungs smirked at the angel in the room.

“I thought we could try to hoist Cas up there; he could be our little tree-topper.” Castiel glared, a flash of real anger behind his eyes which soon turned into sorrow for a moment before he turned away. Dean must have seen the same expression as he winced, rubbing the back of his head before nodding toward the box of ornaments he had brought in. “It should be in there, though you might want to put it on Sammy. Not sure anyone else would be able to reach without knocking the tree over.”  


Setting his glass down, Sam made his way to the box and inside was a golden star. It had small LED lights around the edge and a cord hanging from the bottom to attach to the rest of the fairy lights. Hooking the ornament up, Sam reached to the top of the tree and placed it securely on the tallest branch. Glancing at the bulbs which hung from the multitude of branches, he saw one with a painted angel that made him wish that their family was whole for Christmas.   


As far as he was concerned, they were missing an archangel. Once again forcing the thoughts of Gabriel aside, Sam sighed heavily as the star shone radiantly while Jack plugged in the colored lights. It glimmered, the lights seeming to make it sparkle while glitter covered the golden frame. Stepping back, Sam took in the sight of the tree in all its glory.   


Going back to his spot after refilling his glass, Sam allowed his mind to wonder if Gabriel would have enjoyed decorating the bunker or not. He couldn’t picture the archangel not loving throwing glitter around and being able to prank people with mistletoe. He would have embraced showing Jack how to hang the wreath properly and would have teased Castiel for questioning the existence of Santa.   


It would have been perfect, filled with laughter only the trickster-archangel could bring. Perhaps then Sam wouldn’t feel so hollow. What was once a dull ache that appeared years ago when Gabriel first ‘died’ protecting them had been ripped open with his most recent death. He had tried to bury the feelings deep, to convince himself that he felt nothing for the archangel.   


Finding Gabriel and Rowena had forced him to confront how he felt. Though he had no claim on the archangel, he had wanted to rip Rowena apart for touching him, for taking what didn’t belong to her. After they returned to the bunker, Sam was going to tell Gabriel, to try and work something out if what he had with Rowena was just sex. Then Gabriel had died and with it all thoughts of being able to be with the one he was growing to love.   


Laughing when prompted, Sam sat and drank with those in the bunker, trying to feel a semblance of the joy like the others. Even Dean was happy, his eyes twinkling in a way Sam hadn't seen in years, but all he could think about was his missing archangel and the hole in his chest whenever he was reminded of those burnt wings on the ground.   


Glancing at the star atop the tree, Sam wished that he could have Gabriel back. Even if it never amounted to anything between them, Gabriel deserved to share in the warmth and joy around him. Gabriel deserved to live. For a second the star glimmered again. Though the lights along the side remained the same, the center of the star shone brightly for a moment. Shaking his head, Sam looked around, and as nobody else seemed to have seen the display, he shrugged it off before returning to the rest of the small party.   


He could pretend to be whole for another few hours. It was something he had been faking since they returned home.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Here’s another chapter! I plan on updating every second day or so. I’m a bit behind on outlining for the Debriel story (sorry I got sick, but I’m better now!) I’ll be posting updated on Twitter as I get this done! (Kinda stressed for time for a Christmas story, yeah?)
> 
> This has been edited by QueenOfHearts!

**Chapter Three**

  
It was cold. Hunching over on the damp ground, Gabriel tried to conserve as much body heat as possible, his hands stuck under his armpits while he shivered. Eyes clenched tight, the archangel fought against waking up and making this a reality instead of a horrible dream. Hearing people nearby, Gabriel grunted before opening his whiskey-colored eyes and taking in his surroundings.  
  
He was on Earth. Not the universe where he died, the blade of his brother stripping the life from him, but the Earth he had come to love. He could feel the presence of his father in the very ground he was laying on, and though he wished he could have been resurrected in a bit warmer climate, he was alive. There was only one being who could have pulled him out of The Empty.  
  
“Dad?” questioned the archangel, unknowingly the only one left of the original four of this world still standing. Getting no answer didn’t surprise Gabriel though he wished he could have had the chance to speak to his father after so many years of being without Him. Sighing, Gabriel trembled as a frigid wind blew over him, pushing his predicament to the forefront of his mind. He was stuck in his current form with no money, no means of transportation and no grace.  
  
It was just there, a simmer at the very bottom of the proverbial well. Not enough to do much of anything, and even flying would be out of his capabilities until he was able to eat and rest as a human. Forcing himself to stand, Gabriel tried to place where he was. Coming up with a location took a minute. He had only remained in the area for a brief time before his death, and during that time though he was low on grace, he wasn't without completely.  
  
Stumbling forward, teeth chattering, Gabriel slowly trudged his way through the slush. Each step was painful as his socks became wet inside of his shoes. The coat he was wearing wasn't warm enough, his hands exposed, and he was about ten seconds away from hypothermia. Still, Gabriel only knew of one place where he would be moderately safe. After another mile, he finally saw his salvation, the bunker.  
  
Even with the bunker in sight, Gabriel couldn’t walk any faster. It was slow-going arriving at the front door, however, once he did Gabriel pulled a hand out from the warmth he had been able to gather and knocked loudly. It took a while for someone to answer, and during that time he wondered if maybe the boys were out on a hunt. It would be just his luck to freeze to death in front of the shelter while the Winchesters were out fighting off some monster of the week.  
  
Eventually, however, after another knock, someone did answer the door. It wasn't someone Gabriel recognized, though he did realize right away that this person was not angel-friendly. There was an angel blade shoved under his chin as soon as the human realized who he was. “Angel,” muttered the human, a murderous gleam in his eyes.  
  
The way Gabriel saw it, he had two options. One was trying to fight off the human and flee, but by the way his body was slow to respond even with a threat he didn’t think he would make it far. The second was to hope that there was more than an angel-killing machine in the human he could exploit. Holding his hands in the air, Gabriel tried to stop his hands from shaking but was unable to; he was too damn cold even under pressure to prevent his human vessel from reacting.  
  
“Listen, I’m here to see Sam and Dean Winchester. I’m a friend. I mean sure we had our differences, but if you would just tell one of them that I’m here then I’m sure they’ll let me in.” For a moment Gabriel thought the guy was going to run him through, making his resurrection all but pointless but instead, the stranger snorted.  
  
“Those Winchesters do keep some strange friends. Stay here.” Shutting the door in Gabriel’s face, the man left, presumably to get either Sam or Dean. Not daring to look threatening when he was so low on grace, Gabriel remained where he was shivering in the cold until the man came back. Instead of being followed by one of the boys he instead had a specific pair of handcuffs in his hand.  
  
With a long drawn-out sigh, Gabriel thrust his hands out. Not a second later he could feel what little grace that remained being squished even farther into his being. The hunter didn’t allow him a moment to grow accustomed to the new sensation before he was being tugged inside, the angel blade kept at his back while Gabriel walked ahead. There were others in the building, so many more than Gabriel thought there would be.  
  
Eyes swiveled toward him, but no one offered more than a glance before turning back to whatever they were doing. Once they reached the library, he could hear a sound he didn’t think he ever would again. “I’m telling you, Sam, it’s a simple salt and burn. I don’t need backup.”  
  
Who would have thought he would feel relieved at hearing the brothers argue? Gabriel nearly laughed at the situation, up until he was standing in the doorway. There they were, the two he had expected along with his baby brother who was trying to keep the peace between them. Managing a smirk, Gabriel puckered his lips together and let go a long whistle.  
  
The first to turn was Sam, his eyes widening while he took in Gabriel’s form. Dean swung around at the sound as well, and Castiel’s wings stretched their broken feathers in surprise as he spotted Gabriel. Sam’s reaction was something Gabriel hadn't been expecting, the taller human taking a step forward, his hand outreached as if he was going to touch him.  
  
“Gabriel?” questioned the tall hunter, his hazel eyes never leaving the archangel. Holding his bound hands up, Gabriel shrugged. Soon his hands were captured in Castiel’s firm grip. The seraph didn’t ask before pressing two fingers to Gabriel’s forehead, using the barest amount of grace to confirm who and what he was. Once the grace retreated, Castiel turned his gaze to the man who was still holding a blade to Gabriel’s back.  
  
“Remove the cuffs and put the blade away.” There was no room to argue with the tone Castiel used. Even Gabriel felt the need to obey for a second. Instead, he held his hands to the man who was quick to comply.

“Thanks, Bro,” commented Gabriel once he was released. “I think I’ve had enough angel blades being pulled on me for a bit.”  
  
Unable to stop the full-body shiver that ran through him, Gabriel realized what he must look like to those in the room. The unknown hunter had left, leaving Gabriel alone with those he had come to see. Glancing around the room, the archangel shoved his hands under his armpits again, hopeful to get at least some warmth. Taking in the decorations, Gabriel couldn’t help but smile.  
  
“I see you guys got festive, not a bad job either. Could use a bit more glitter, and we have to get an actual nativity set, but overall not bad.” Gabriel ignored the eyes staring at him; he knew what they wanted; they would want to know how he was alive and why he was there and not in the other world. He had no answers to give, only an idea and one that he wasn't ready to face right then.  
  
“Gabriel, exactly how low is your grace right now? You’re shaking.” Focusing on Sam who had taken a couple of steps closer, Gabriel opened his mouth to brush the concern away, not wanting to let them know how much he needed their help when he saw genuine worry in the other’s gaze. Leaning forward a bit, hopeful to catch even the slightest bit of warmth from the taller man, Gabriel sighed.  
  
“I have maybe a spark left. I’m all but human. I guess that Dad brought me back and decided to shove off before restoring my grace. Gotta say if you guys deal with this all the time, kudos to humanity for not giving in. I’m _cold_.”  
  
He expected one of the humans to say something derogatory about him having to suck it up. What he didn’t anticipate was a pair of long, and blissfully warm, arms circling him. Hands reaching out to brace against a firm chest, Gabriel curled his fingers in Sam’s shirt, the sharp pain from his frozen digits worth it to slowly feel the heat seeping from the human.  
  
“Come on; I’ll find something for you to change into. It will get better once you’re not soaked. We’ll get you a hot shower and some warm clothes, and you can burrow into a cocoon of blankets until you warm up.”  
  
Gabriel was going to thank Sam for the gesture, and more importantly the chance to get warm when he felt his eyelids begin to droop. Nuzzling against the hunter’s chest, the archangel didn’t bother being embarrassed at his behavior. Before he knew it the events of the day caught up and he couldn’t help but surrender to the darkness, shutting his eyes as his body slumped into one of the few people he felt he could trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I hope you guys are ready for another chapter. In case you weren't aware there is a convention this weekend, and though I can not attend, I'll be watching it through Stageit, where you can pay (or sometimes catch a ride) to see the conventions. It's not the same as being there, but it's the closest I'll ever be. 
> 
> Thanks go again to QueenOfHearts for taking the time to edit this!

**Chapter Four**  


  
  
The second Castiel confirmed that Gabriel was who he was claiming to be, Sam could feel his heart almost burst out of his chest. He hadn't dared believed it when he saw Gabriel standing there. With how many times they had been deceived by people pretending to be someone else, there was always the chance that the one posing as the archangel was something else entirely.  
  
It wasn't. Standing before him was the archangel whose death had been haunting him since they left Gabriel’s body alone in the other world. Once he noticed how cold Gabriel was, Sam couldn’t help but take a couple of steps closer, ignoring the look his brother gave him. If there was one person who would have been able to pick up the change in Sam since he found Gabriel and Rowena together, it was Dean.  
  
At the full-body shiver Gabriel let loose, Sam couldn’t hold back any longer. Wrapping himself around the archangel, the hunter took the chance to breathe in the scent of the angel he had thought was lost forever. Rubbing soothingly through the damp jacket, Sam held Gabriel close, thrilled that the archangel didn’t pull away and instead snuggled deeper into his embrace.  
  
“Come on; I’ll find something for you to change into. It will get better once you’re not soaked. We’ll get you a hot shower and some warm clothes, and you can burrow into a cocoon of blankets until you warm up.”  
  
Glaring as Dean began to open his mouth, most likely to say something about needing more answers, the full weight of the archangel suddenly slumped against him. Quickly, having caught Dean more than once as he passed out from blood loss, Sam hooked his arms under Gabriel and hoisted him up. Thankfully the archangel’s vessel was small enough he could swing him into a bridal hold.  
  
“Cas!” The angel made his way over; if it was from his worry over Gabriel or the frantic edge to Sam’s tone, he didn’t know. Two fingers pressed to Gabriel’s forehead and a soft glow later and Castiel pulled back, the archangel still passed out. Clutching the body against his chest, Sam turned expectant eyes on the seraph, waiting for Castiel to explain what was wrong with Gabriel.  
  
“His grace is even lower than it was when Ketch first brought him here. I suspect he’s been outside far too long, and his body is trying to conserve as much energy as possible now that he’s safe. Once he’s in some warm clothing and has a chance to sleep he should be fine. It will take some time for his grace to build back up, but I do believe he will be able to recover fully.”  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Sam’s heart warmed at the thought that Gabriel had passed out because he was safe. It was a little thing to think about; that the archangel had finally given in while Sam was holding him as he believed himself to be safe from harm. The extension of trust was far more than Sam felt he deserved after leaving the archangel to die.  
  
“I’ll get a room ready while you hold the princess. Seriously, Sam, you can put him down on the couch. I don’t think anyone would mind him taking up space until we get a bedroom set up.”  
  
Shaking his head at Dean’s suggestion, Sam looked down at the face he thought he would never see again. Gabriel looked so peaceful in sleep, his face relaxed, hair loose around his face while Sam shifted his grip. “No, I’m taking him to my room. He needs somewhere familiar, and it’s where we first had him when Ketch rescued him. Would you grab some clothes and maybe an extra blanket or two? He’s got to be freezing if he was outside in this for any length of time.”  
  
Without waiting for a response, Sam started to walk out of the room. People moved out of his way as he carried Gabriel through the hallways leading to his bedroom. Jack was training with some of the older hunters, a small mercy that he didn’t have to answer the Nephilim’s questions until later. Getting the door open once he reached his room was a bit tricky, but he managed, and as the door swung open, Sam made a beeline for the bed.  
  
Gentle, as though afraid Gabriel would break, Sam laid the archangel down on the mattress. Shutting the door behind him, the hunter got to work on getting Gabriel out of his wet clothing. With practiced ease, Sam removed the archangel’s clothes down to his boxers. Though the material was damp, Sam didn’t know if he would be able to handle seeing Gabriel completely nude. Turning down the covers from the other side of the bed, Sam glanced at the blond resting in his bed again before sighing.  
  
Gabriel was still shivering and, personal issues aside, it wasn’t good for his health to remain in any wet clothing. Grabbing a clean pair of his boxers, Sam was quick in removing Gabriel’s last piece of clothing before replacing them with a dry pair of boxers. Before the underwear could get damp from the now-wet blanket, Sam picked Gabriel up once again and placed him under the covers on the other side of the bed.  
  
Removing the comforter, Sam was just able to tuck Gabriel in before there was a knock on his door. Dean didn’t even wait for Sam to call him in before he opened the door, thankfully carrying a towel, as well as fresh clothing and thick blankets. “Any chance I could convince you to take the comforter and his clothes to laundry?” Dean looked at the pile of soaked clothing with a raised eyebrow when he noticed the pair of boxers on top.  
  
“Seriously, you couldn’t wait until he was awake to sneak a peek?” commented Dean, shoving the clothing in a bag he brought with him. Removing the damp blanket, Sam put the two extra ones Dean brought over Gabriel’s shivering form. It would take time for the heat to soak in, but watching Gabriel try to get warm was breaking Sam’s heart.  
  
“It’s not like that; you know that he needs to be dry.” Sam didn’t turn to look at Dean who was still lingering inside the room; he didn’t need to see his older brother to know the look the other would have on his face. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Sam was crawling with the need to curl around the archangel, to provide whatever warmth he could to the frigid vessel.  
  
A giant sigh penetrated the room. “Sammy, I wasn't going to say anything when we thought he was dead, but you gotta either get over this or go for it. You’re pining, and it never turns out good when you do that. Rowena is away for the holidays. Use the chance before she comes around again.” Swinging around, Sam crossed his arms over his chest before shaking his head.  
  
“You don’t get it, Dean. There’s nothing there; I mean sure I was sad by his death—” Sam didn’t get the chance to finish when Dean held up the hand not holding the bag of clothing.

“You weren’t sad, Sammy, you were outright depressed. You don’t think I didn’t notice how you couldn’t even mention him? How unobservant do you think I am when it comes to you? All I’m saying is that the pixie is low on mojo. He’s not going to run away until he gets his grace back. You might want to take advantage.”  
  
When Sam raised an eyebrow, Dean ran a hand through his hair. “You know what I mean! Not take advantage, but since he’s typically a flight-risk use the chance when he can’t fly away at the drop of a hat to get him to talk. You’re normally for all that girly share your feelings crap. When he wakes up stow your mother-hen act for a minute and get him to talk to you before this blows out of proportion. The last thing I want to see is you hurting due to your own stupidity.”  
  
Knowing he wasn't going to win with Dean ready for a fight and wanting to help Gabriel through the small tremors he would still be feeling, Sam nodded. “Once he’s awake and a normal temperature I’ll talk to him, I can’t promise anything else.” Dean rolled his eyes but left, closing the door behind him which Sam was quick to lock.  
  
Turning to face his roommate, Sam sighed before stripping his overshirt off and toeing off his shoes and socks. Climbing into bed beside Gabriel, Sam didn’t dare reach out, though he did notice how just having his body inside the small space with Gabriel made the archangel stop shivering. Resting his head on the pillow, Sam left the lamp on, not wanting Gabriel to wake up in the dark, a learned lesson from when the archangel had been rescued from Hell.  
  
Closing his eyes, Sam let his body relax, secure in the knowledge that the one he had been missing was beside him. For the first time in months, Sam slept without nightmares of dead whiskey eyes. Instead, he saw them glimmer in mirth.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have some exciting news! Guess who was gifted a Skype call with Jason Manns? That's right ME!! For Stageit the top supporter/tipper wins a Skype call with the man actors for the panel. The one who won it (Raven_Clarke) gifted it to me! So I got a 15 minutes phone call with Jason Freakin' Manns! So happy about that!

**Chapter Five**  
  
  
Unlike the last time he awoke, Gabriel nuzzled into the warmth he could feel surrounding him. It was terrific having the security of being warm while he could still remember the painful cold from before. Not opening his eyes in case the softness he was surrounded by was an illusion. Gabriel shifted closer to the source, only to bump into what was undeniably a body. Eyes springing open, Gabriel first noticed the firm chest he was curled into, trailing his eyes up to look upon the relaxed face of one Sam Winchester.  
  
Watching Sam sleep wasn't something Gabriel had the chance to do before. Even when he had trapped the hunter in the loop of Tuesdays, he didn’t have much of an opportunity or desire to watch the human sleep. Something was calming about it, of watching one who had at one point hunted him down let go of his worries and breathe steadily while drifting in dreams. Not daring to move in case he woke the man, Gabriel reached inside himself to take inventory of how much trouble he was in.  
  
His grace was all but gone, a single shred left from what was once an overflowing pool of energy. He could build on it, but it would take time. He wasn’t entirely human, still enough remained to grow if he gave it time. Time he didn’t have. Something was wrong in this world, something nagging at the back of his senses that made him stand up and take notice. The second thing he reached to find was how his vessel was fairing. What had been the beginnings of hyperthermia had been healed, his toes and fingers giving back normal readings. What was a bit surprising was that he was in only a pair of boxers and judging by the material, not the silk ones he had been wearing.  
  
Groaning in embarrassment at having Sam see him so weak, Gabriel didn’t think before the sound escaped. With a twitch, Sam woke, his eyes darting around the room as if looking for the source of the noise before those hazel orbs settled on Gabriel. There was a softness to Sam’s gaze that had never been there before, and Gabriel wanted to lean into it, to allow Sam to comfort him.  
  
“Hey, how are you feeling?” asked the hunter, shifting on the bed so that he was laying on his side facing Gabriel. The archangel tried to come up with something to put the seriousness of the situation to rest, but he didn’t want to alienate Sam. Last time when he got better the hunter barely acknowledged his existence, forcing Gabriel to watch Sam once again from afar while they worked on trying to save their family.  
  
He didn’t want to be in the background again. “A hell of a lot better than when I showed up. Who knew that all I needed was for someone to strip me down? Speaking of, any reason why you couldn’t wait until I was awake before you got me naked or is that a kink for you?”  
  
The way that Sam’s face turned red was comical, the human trying to explain why he had to strip the wet clothes off Gabriel if he was going to get warm. Closing the distance between them, Gabriel placed his hand on Sam’s covered shoulder. “Easy Sasquatch, I know how body heat works, and I don’t blame you. In fact, I wanted to say thank you for taking care of me. I don’t know if I would have made it much longer out there without resorting to breaking my toes off.”  
  
Watching as Sam’s fingers flexed on the blanket, the human jerking as if to reach out, Gabriel pulled his hand back. “Now you mind filling me in on what happened since I died? And before you ask, yes I actually died this time. The last thing I remember was my grace exploding, and then I was waking up in the middle of a field, soaking wet and frozen. I remember feeling Dad in the earth, so I’m guessing he picked me out of The Empty to help out in whatever mess you two managed to find youselves in this time.”  
  
Sam scrunched up his nose for a second as if to argue against the statement before Gabriel raised an eyebrow, and the hunter backed down. “After… after you sacrificed yourself for us, we fled back home. I didn’t let Lucifer come back with us, told him it was his punishment for everything he did that he would have to stay in the other world. I thought that I was protecting Earth from him, protecting Jack from him… I saw the way he was trying to seep into his mind, and I didn’t want Jack to fall into his trap.”  
  
Humming, Gabriel nodded. He too had seen how Jack was willing to listen to Lucifer. While he couldn’t deny the kid the right to try and connect with his father, Jack was too innocent to see beyond what Lucifer was saying to figure out what he meant. “I would have done the same thing. Jack deserves better than Luci. He would have only used the kid for his power and then thrown him away once he was done.”  
  
“I was wrong though,” continued Sam. “Instead of killing him, Michael used Lucifer’s knowledge on how to open a portal, and they both came over. It was a mess. Lucifer stole Jack's grace and was going to kill him. He had me too. Michael who was pretty beat up at the time from Jack gave Dean the idea that he could defeat Lucifer, pointing out that he had already done so before.  
  
“Dean agreed to be his vessel, only agreeing that Michael could use him for as long as it took to get Jack and me back to safety and defeat Lucifer. It worked; by using Dean, Michael was able to kill Lucifer. But he didn’t keep his end of the deal and walked off using Dean. It took a while, but we eventually got Dean back. During his time away, though, Michael started making these monster hybrids. Werewolves that aren’t killed by silver, a djinn who can create projections instead of mental illusions, it’s a mess.”  
  
Giving Sam a chance to breathe, Gabriel tried to absorb their new threat. It wasn't looking good. While he could have handled getting Jack trained up to attempt and take on Michael with the kid, Lucifer taking his grace put Jack in the same boat as him with having no powers. He was no match to Michael alone with his mojo; he couldn’t even contemplate defeating him in his current state. “How has Jack come around to recovering his grace? Cas mentioned that Heaven was strained before I died. It would be hard for him to be able to pull from the dwindling power source unless he figured out alternative means.”  
  
Sam sighed, his hand twitching again and reaching a fraction of an inch closer. “Not good, he’s pretty low on power and it’s messing with his head. We’re doing what we can, teaching him to be a hunter by human means but all we can do is wait. Cas hasn’t been back to Heaven in a while. He says it takes too much power to keep the portal open, and they need to conserve what they can. At this point, it’s only a matter of time before they can’t keep the souls there contained any longer.”  
  
Gabriel shook his head, not comprehending how things could have turned so rotten. “Once I get my grace back together, I should be able to get the Heaven situation sorted out. Any idea who is running Hell these days? I might need their help.” At the bashful look Sam gave him, Gabriel cocked his head to the side in question.  
  
“I ah, the last demon who wanted the title… I might have killed him and had his underlings spread the word that anyone wanting to be king has to come through me?”  
  
Gabriel blinked, stunned into silence before cracking up laughing. Tears came to his eyes at the thought that Azazel’s prize Boy-King was finally embracing his role. “That’s perfect. Well congratulations at gaining the crown. Once I’m a bit more stable, we can go down together and pick up a couple of souls to sacrifice to power-up Heaven for the next century or so.”  
  
At the shocked expression Sam was giving him, Gabriel smiled. “It would never occur to an angel to use the power of a soul to keep Heaven open. They are programmed to preserve the innocent souls, to never to give them up or sacrifice them. The souls of Hell though? No more than a handful every century or so would be enough to power up Heaven so long as the angels aren’t doing anything stupid like using up the reserves, but I can teach them other ways of gaining their grace besides the home office.”  
  
This time Sam didn’t resist the urge to reach out and place a large palm on Gabriel’s arm. “You can do that?” The hunter’s tone was hushed as if he spoke louder it would take away his salvation.

“Well yeah, I mean I wanted everyone to think I was dead. I couldn’t do that if I’m still plugged up to the main power source. The lower ranks wouldn’t have noticed, but you better believe Michael and Raphael would have.”  
  
Yawning, Gabriel pouted at the human need to sleep. Sam must have noticed as he pulled the archangel a bit closer, letting Gabriel rest his head on the firm chest he had been eyeing since he woke up. It was comforting to have Sam hold him close while he closed his eyes and let himself relax against the hunter. “Sleep, Gabriel, we can talk more when you’re a bit better. Everything can wait a few hours while you recover.”  
  
Nodding his agreement, Gabriel decided against questioning why Sam was so cuddly and instead enjoyed the moment. He would soak up all the affection from the hunter while he still could. Maybe if he was lucky, dying for him the second time might have let Sam know that there was something between them. It would suck to have to do it a third time to get through to the tall man.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been edited by QueenOfHearts

**Chapter Six**

  
  
  
While he enjoyed the attention ever since he arrived at the bunker, Sam hardly let Gabriel out of his sight. It wasn't that he had far he could go. The draining of his grace left him weak in a way he hadn’t experienced before. Except for trips to the bathroom, he hardly left Sam’s room. Snuggling once again into the hunter’s warmth, Gabriel wondered how long the moose of a man would remain worried about him.  
  
The brunet had brushed aside anyone who wanted to take more than a handful of minutes of his time, claiming he needed to be there for Gabriel who was still recovering. The archangel didn’t mind; in fact, he loved how Sam was spending all his time with him. They would watch movies on his laptop, read together and best of all, sleep in the same bed. It was something else, to have the hunter wrapped around him, giving him a sense of security while he slept.  
  
Opening his eyes, Gabriel looked at the familiar sight of Sam’s chest. They had started each night trying not to touch one another, but by the time Gabriel woke up he was always wrapped in Sam’s arms, held tight against the man. He didn’t know who it was that moved first through the night, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as it got him exactly what he wanted. Sam twitched in his sleep, tightening his hold on Gabriel before his nose scrunched up, and his eyes slowly opened.  
  
“Morning, Samsquatch, sleep well?” Originally Sam had thought the archangel was teasing him for their cuddling, but he was able to explain that he genuinely wanted to know if the hunter was sleeping well. A soft smile graced Sam’s lips before he nodded, not jerking away as he had the first couple of days of sleeping together. “Yeah I did, you?”  
  
Humming, Gabriel nodded, his hand still resting on Sam’s firm chest. “I think I might even be ready to try staying up for a couple of hours downstairs. My grace is slowly recovering; I didn’t even have to take a leak yesterday. Still, nothing I can use to help, but it might be enough to leave this room for a bit.”  
  
Sam’s smile turned into a frown while he looked at Gabriel, his hand which was resting under the covers at the small of the archangel’s back flexed. “Are you sure? There are a lot of people here who wouldn’t think twice about taking advantage of a powered-down archangel. I’ve spoken to them, let them know that if it weren't for you, they never would have made it out of there… but I can’t guarantee that they won't try something.”  
  
Laying his head to rest just under Sam’s chin, Gabriel curled in against the taller man’s body. “You’ll keep me safe, Samster. Besides, while I’m not up to par with Cassie right now, I might have enough in me to defend myself against a human if needed.” A hand found its way to his hair, Sam’s large palm holding his head securely while fingers tangled in his blond locks.  
  
“You shouldn’t have to defend yourself at home, Gabe.” A fluttering sensation started in Gabriel’s chest at having Sam refer to the bunker as Gabriel’s home.

“I know, it’s just going to take a while is all. Once I’m up to par and can help out I’m sure they’ll turn around. Probably doesn’t help that I’m monopolizing the time of their precious leader.”  
  
Sam blushed a faint red at the comment, which Gabriel saw as he pulled back. With slow movements the archangel got out of bed, Sam jumping up to pull on a pair of jeans and overshirt. It had taken a couple of days to convince the younger Winchester that he wouldn’t mind if Sam slept in his boxers, having wanted the human to be comfortable. While he wasn’t ready to have his chest bare, Sam did remove his pants at night once Gabriel was tucked in.  
  
“You mind passing me some pants and a shirt?” Sam quickly got his clothes together, passing Gabriel what he would need so that he didn’t have to walk around in his boxers. Dean had thankfully been able to swing by a second-hand store and get him a few changes of clothing, along with couple packages of underwear. It wasn't the silk the archangel was accustomed to wearing, but it didn’t chafe and was comfortable enough until he got his mojo back.  
  
Once both men were dressed, Gabriel reached out and placed his hand on Sam’s arm for balance while he pushed off the bed. The first time standing was always the worst, when he had to figure out his balance before he could take a step. Sam was still so patient with him, waiting until Gabriel was ready before helping him walk to wherever he was going.  
  
Putting one foot in front of the other, Gabriel let go of Sam’s arm, missing the contact as soon as it was gone. Carefully, the archangel walked to the doorway, Sam opening the door and waiting for him to come through. They made their way down to the main rooms, people stopping to look while Gabriel reached out every now and again to place his hand on Sam and steady himself. The second that Castiel spotted him, Gabriel felt a rush of need to see his younger brother.  
  
“Gabriel,” the angel called out, standing from where he had been speaking with a couple of people who looked like they had been in a fight and lost. Castiel finished whatever he was doing and rushed forward, opening his arms and wrapping them around Gabriel in a tight hug. One arm circled Castiel’s back while the other patted his shoulder for a moment. There was a rush of grace from the younger angel, reaching out to the small bits Gabriel had been able to build up.  
  
Cautiously, Gabriel reached back, letting his fragmented grace touch Castiel’s in an equivalent to a hug. “Brother, I thought I lost you once again. Sam had told us how you came back, and how you’ve been faring but it’s nice to see you up and about.” Gabriel nodded, enjoying the feeling of another angel around him without wanting to hurt him. If there was one angel that he trusted it was Castiel. He knew what had happened over the years and the lengths that Castiel had gone through to try and protect humanity. While some decisions were not the ones Gabriel would have made, he knew where Castiel’s loyalties were, and that seemed to be rarer and rarer each day.  
  
“Well, I’m here now. Once I’m back to full power, I should be able to help with the Heaven situation. You were right, maybe what they need is a couple of screw-ups, not the robots Dad created.” Castiel pulled back, his bright blue eyes so full of hope that Gabriel would be able to aid them. Other things needed to be done, Michael needed to be stopped, and the new monsters he was making had to be killed off, but Heaven was their home. If they could help even a small fraction of it, Gabriel wasn't going to throw away the chance.  
  
“You can save Heaven, Uncle?” the small voice came from behind Castiel, and Gabriel looked to the one speaking. He had only a few moments with Jack, ones which were surrounded by people including Lucifer. Now looking at the boy, Gabriel couldn’t help the swell of affection for his nephew.

“Yes, Jack, I can help Heaven. I need to gather a bit more power. All this sleep and food I’ve been getting has been helping, but I’m not yet strong enough to help clean everything up.”  
  
Jack's gaze drifted down, and Gabriel couldn’t help but reach out. Keeping one arm hooked around Castiel, Gabriel held out his other to the boy he hoped would accept his offer. “Unlike those who stayed in Heaven, I know there are other means of restoring grace besides hooking up to the head office. Shouldn’t take more than a couple more weeks here and I’ll be able to teach you how to do the same.”  
  
The hand which clasped his own was warm, and Gabriel used what little strength he had in his arm to tug the Nephilim forward into his hug with Castiel. “We’ll get you fixed up; I just have to store some reserves and heal as much as I can in the next couple of weeks. Can you hold off that long for me?” Jack nodded, his eyes darting between Gabriel’s as if trying to read his sincerity.  
  
“Come on, fledgling, I haven’t had a chance to see the place since I died, and I’m sure it's changed. Why don’t you show me around and I’ll try to answer whatever questions you have. Just not about the birds and the bees. You need to go to your Dads for that one.” Hearing Dean groan behind him, Gabriel laughed as Jack took Sam’s former place at his side while they explored the bunker.  
  
Glancing back as Jack started to show him the library and the decorations spread through the place, Gabriel caught Sam’s eye. Giving the hunter a wink, the archangel made sure to pace himself through the day while listening and bonding with the Nephilim. For the most part, Gabriel ignored those in the bunker, instead focusing on his nephew who wanted to know everything about what happened before the fall, of how Heaven and Earth were before things went to shit.  
  
By the end of the night, Gabriel was almost too tired to make his way back to Sam’s bedroom. Jack was quick to help him, letting the archangel lean against him until Gabriel was at the doorway. “Thank you, Uncle,” spoke Jack, his hand twitching for a moment before he pulled the archangel into a hug. Gabriel was quick to embrace the Nephilim back, having grown fond of Jack during their day together.  
  
“Any time, Kiddo, we’ll have you back to being able to take on archangels in no time okay?” Jack pulled back and nodded, not for the first time looking at Gabriel with hope. Entering the bedroom, Gabriel wasn't surprised to see Sam there waiting for him. Without having to ask, the hunter helped Gabriel remove his clothing until he was down to his boxers and the archangel slipped under the sheets.  
  
When Sam joined him the hunter was shirtless, a sight Gabriel enjoyed before he too was under the blankets. “You did well today, Gabe. Jack's been withdrawn since he lost his powers. That’s the most open I’ve seen him since we got back.”

Humming, Gabriel turned toward the hunter, shifting until he was almost touching the man. “He’s a good kid; somehow my brother wasn’t able to completely ruin him in the time they had together. You guys did good.”  
  
A strong arm wrapped around him, pulling the archangel against Sam’s chest. A bit surprised, Gabriel remained stiff for a moment before melting against the hunter. A hand rubbed his back lightly, fingers trailing along his spine in a soothing touch which lulled Gabriel to sleep, curled around his human.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Okay so I -finally- have the outline for the Debriel Christmas fic done and the first chapter. Trying to find time to complete it but RL has been getting to me. I'll be attempting to find time in the morning (if my dog will stop waking him every two hours or so through the night) It may not be in time for Christmas, but I hope to have it all posted by the end of the month! 
> 
> ~This has been edited by QueenOfHearts

**Chapter Seven**  
  
  
After Gabriel spent his first day out of the bedroom, Sam watched as the archangel seemed to recover. He no longer needed to regain his balance steadily, only needed to pause every couple of hours for a short break. He wasn't using the washroom any longer, his grace able to flush everything from his vessel, though he did still eat and sleep like a normal human. Gabriel was growing stronger; Sam had heard the archangel speak with Castiel about his power levels and how they were gaining strength a bit each day.  
  
It should have made him happy to know that Gabriel was slowly but surely getting back to where he was before. Instead, Sam spent the time wishful that Gabriel would stick around a bit more, that he could spend his days curled around the man in bed like they did their first week. They remained sleeping in the same room, something neither man thought to mention, but it wouldn’t be too long before Gabriel asked for his own space, no longer needing Sam’s constant care.  
  
“Dude, you have got to talk to him.” Turning to Dean who was sitting on the other side of the kitchen table, Sam sighed. He knew it was coming, although he had tried to postpone the conversation. Eventually, Dean was going to make him show his hand. Giving the area a quick look to make sure nobody else was around, Sam ran a hand through his hair.  
  
“I know, but there’s just no good time to bring it up.” It was a lousy excuse, one he would never have let Dean get away with, and by the look Dean was giving him, his older brother wasn't going to let him use it either. “He’s only just started to recover enough to walk around the bunker. Don’t you think it’s a bit soon to shove this at him? I mean what if he wants to leave? What if it makes him too uncomfortable to stay?”  
  
Dean groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Sammy, he’s a grown-ass archangel. If you having a crush on him makes him uncomfortable he’ll deal with it. You’re acting like a teenage girl. Man up, and tell the pixie that you want to do more than sleep when you go to bed and see what he says. People are starting to talk about you two still sharing a room, and if I’ve heard them, it will only be a matter of time before he does.”  
  
He was going to argue. At the very least that it was none of Dean’s business if he spoke to Gabriel or not when the archangel came into the kitchen. Sam had left the blond in bed, having needed a coffee to start his day. Looking at Gabriel’s sleepy expression, the way he was shuffling around trying to get a coffee, Sam couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. The archangel was adorable when half asleep, the way he squinted to look around, how his hair was messed up, constantly running his fingers through it until he got his shower.  
  
Everything about Gabriel was exactly what Sam wanted in his life, _who_ he wanted in his life. It was a shame the archangel could never feel the same. “You need some help, Gabe?” asked Sam, already standing to reach up and grab a mug for the blond. Gabriel yawned, stuffing a hand over his mouth while he did, and Sam wanted nothing more than to wrap around the archangel and tug him back to bed.  
  
“If you’re getting one, thanks. I’ve been human for nearly two weeks and I still don’t like this morning thing. How do you two put up with it?” asked the archangel, taking a seat at the table. Dean rolled his eyes, holding up his mug of coffee and pointing to it while he spoke. “Coffee, lots and lots of coffee. Even Sammy here doesn’t like mornings without it, the health-nut that he is.”  
  
Glaring at his brother, Sam passed Gabriel his mug of coffee, filled with far too many sugars and milk for his taste, but by the moan Gabriel let go as he took his first swallow it was well received. Hiding his grin behind his cup, Sam placed his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder while he walked past to his chair, taking the one beside the archangel. Spreading his legs so that the side of his thigh lightly touched Gabriel’s Sam ignored the pointed stare of his brother and enjoyed his coffee.  
  
“So what do you boys have planned for Christmas anyway? I mean I get the decorating and the Secret Santa, but do you two have anything planned for yourselves? Jack wants to try having the family together; I think he got something for each of you and doesn’t know if it’s allowed or not.”  
  
Blinking, Sam turned to Dean who shrugged before both looked at Gabriel again. “We didn’t plan anything. I mean if there’s no case we’ll probably be here, but otherwise there’s nothing special planned. And it’s fine if he got us something small, the Secret Santa was more for those from the Apocalypse World than anything else.  
  
“We could try and make a day of it, opening presents Christmas morning and then having something to eat. There’s a field not too far from here where we could set off some fireworks weather-permitting, or if the weather is still crappy, we might be able to do something inside, watch a movie?”  
  
Nodding along with Dean’s idea, Sam wondered how much of the question was really for Jack. Gabriel who had tensed while asking about the holiday relaxed, his smile returning to his face while he sipped at his coffee. “I think he would like that.” Not two minutes later Jack was entering the kitchen, his eyes lighting up when he spotted Gabriel.  
  
Sam didn’t know what Gabriel was telling the Nephilim or what he was teaching him, but Jack was enjoying having his uncle around. Gabriel was quick to follow Jack out of the kitchen, listening as the Nephilim started to prattle on about what he discovered in the library. Sam watched with a fond smile, which vanished as soon as he faced his older brother again.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Sam got up and made his way to the war room where he could find out if anything happened while he was asleep. From the moment he knew he would have to look after Gabriel, Sam had implemented a new automated system to watch for any hunters who didn’t check in, and to narrow down searches for hunts and who was closest to the area. They were turning into a real Men of Letters bunker, one that was using all its resources efficiently.  
  
It was late by the time Sam was done, hardly having the energy to undress he closed the bedroom door behind himself and looked to the archangel who was asleep on his bed. Tugging off his clothing, Sam crawled under the covers, pulling Gabriel against him, so his front was against the archangel’s back. Turning off the lamp he tried to brush aside what Dean had said. Sadly, he wasn’t wrong. It would only be a matter of time before Gabriel heard the rumors that were circling through the bunker. Sam had heard them himself.  
  
People weren’t exactly welcoming of Sam opening their home to an archangel in the first place. Now that they saw how Gabriel interacted with Jack and how he helped with research when asked they were slowly learning to embrace the archangel, but there was still speculation on why Gabriel was continuing to sleep with Sam. Nuzzling the top of Gabriel’s head, Sam wrapped himself around the blond, letting the closeness of his crush calm him into sleep. He could deal with the hunters in the morning; he wasn’t about to chance Gabriel being pushed away.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~This has been edited by QueenOfHearts

**Chapter Eight**

  
  
  
Few things were better than waking up to the one you wanted grinding against you. Gabriel hummed, tilting his head and arching his back so that his boxer-covered ass was pressed firmly against Sam’s rutting dick. The human had an arm around him, holding onto his lower stomach, only a few inches from where he wanted those long fingers to be. Sam jerked in his sleep, his hand tightening, nails scratching at Gabriel’s skin while he woke.  
  
Instead of leaning into Gabriel, Sam started to move away. Before he could, Gabriel placed his hand on Sam’s now frozen one. The hunter didn’t move, his breathing uneven, though he did manage to move his hips away from Gabriel’s ass before he realized the archangel was awake. Tugging on the hand in his own, Gabriel tilted his hips back, looking for the contact he had only moments before.  
  
“Not angry, Kiddo, the last thing I’m going to be about you touching me is pissed. Now you’ve got me all hard, rubbing against me like you’ve been doing for at least the past five minutes. What do you want to do about it?”  
  
If Sam left, if he didn’t want anything to do with Gabriel now that he was awake, the archangel would deal with it. It would hurt, knowing that Sam would only touch him sexually when he didn’t realize who he was with, but he would accept it. To the archangel’s delight, Sam didn’t pull away, instead his fingers flexed before he pressed against Gabriel’s back.  
  
“You… ah, you wouldn’t mind if I…?” to get his point across, Sam thrust forward, his hard cock rubbing against the cleft of Gabriel’s ass. Letting out a soft moan, Gabriel shook his head, “Samsquatch, I’m giving you blanket permission to touch me however you want… if you do something I don’t like, I’ll let you know, promise.”  
  
Sam was a flurry of movement, his hand which had been in Gabriel’s pushed down the archangel’s boxers. Gabriel was eager to help shove down until they were off entirely, kicked down somewhere at the bottom of the bed. Feeling Sam lean back away from him, Gabriel made a needy sound he didn’t even know he could produce, only to be once again covered by the larger man who wrapped around him, this time with lube in his hand.  
  
Seeing the lube, Gabriel nearly purred in delight. “You gonna fuck me, Sammy-boy?” the archangel asked, catching the bottle as Sam dropped it to push down his own boxers. Gabriel remained facing the other direction, not wanting to spook Sam away by confronting him. For all he knew the guy had never been with another man before. The last thing he was going to do was scare him off by getting into a more intimate position.  
  
“Not this morning, Gabe. Was about to come before I woke up. I don’t have the patience.” Sam must have finished removing his boxers or at least shoving them down as Gabriel’s thigh was lifted and pulled back and over a bare hip. The blanket was thrown off, Sam’s eyes burning as they trailed over Gabriel’s naked form.  
  
“Fuck,” the hushed curse fell from Sam’s lips before his mouth was on Gabriel’s skin. Teeth scraped his neck as Sam sucked and licked along the salty flesh, his hand which wasn’t supporting him roaming along Gabriel’s hip and thigh. Nearly losing his grip on the lube, Gabriel closed his eyes, wanting to memorize the feeling of Sam against him.  
  
Long fingers wrapped around Gabriel’s as an even longer cock rubbed against his ass. Feeling Sam’s hard length just shy of where he wanted him made Gabriel gasp, letting go as the hunter tugged at the bottle. With a flip of his thumb, Sam had the cap opened and was pouring some of the slick onto the archangel’s palm.  
  
“Slick me up, Gabe… gonna fuck those firm cheeks of yours.” Without hesitation, Gabriel reached back and wrapped his hand around Sam’s cock. It was long and thick, though a bit thinner than his own, exactly how Gabriel pictured it. Sam panted against his shoulder, having to hunch over at an angle to lick at Gabriel’s skin while the archangel worked. Brushing his nail along the sensitive head made Sam curse, shoving the lube into Gabriel’s other hand and holding out his own for the blond to pour the substance.  
  
Once his hand was slick, Sam grasped Gabriel’s cock, pumping the throbbing length at twice the speed Gabriel was using. Whimpering, the archangel jerked in Sam’s hold. The hunter bit down on Gabriel’s shoulder, letting go of the archangel’s cock and batting away his hand before slotting his dick between Gabriel’s asscheeks. The angle was a bit awkward, Gabriel couldn’t clamp down on Sam’s cock like he wanted, but he forgot to care as that large hand once again started to stroke him.  
  
“Sam, fuck, Sam, _move_.” Hips bucking into the heat of Gabriel’s crack, the archangel reached behind and held onto the base of Sam’s cock tightly while the hunter thrust forward. Every few jerks his cockhead would brush against Gabriel’s hole making the archangel wish that he had his powers back enough to stretch himself open for the hunter. Sam was letting go little punched-out moans behind him, fucking a bit faster as Gabriel rocked back against him as best he could.  
  
Teeth once again at his neck, Gabriel vaguely wondered if there would be any part of his neck not covered in marks before a sharp twist of Sam’s hand made him forget all thought. Mewling as he grew closer to his climax, Gabriel tried to squeeze around Sam, the hunter squeezing his hand a bit tighter for a moment before Gabriel felt the hot sticky mess of Sam’s release. Letting go of Sam’s pulsing cock, the blond tugged at his balls for a moment before he too was shooting over the hunter’s hand.  
  
Panting, Gabriel relaxed against Sam’s hold, his leg hiked up over the hunter’s hip while he came down from his high. Sam’s hot breath burst against Gabriel’s skin, and though he knew he shouldn’t the archangel couldn’t help but wish that he could have this every morning. All too soon, Sam started to tense, the brunet no longer running his hand along Gabriel's skin and instead shifting away from him.  
  
Not wanting to lose the hunter entirely, Gabriel quickly snatched the taller man’s hand. “Hey, we need to do that again, yeah?” When Sam didn’t answer right away, Gabriel could feel what little hope he held of the hunter exploring something with him, leave. It had been too much, too soon for the taller man, and not for the first time Gabriel cursed himself for getting involved with the hunter. Wasn't it enough that he died for him? Apparently, he was only good enough when the man was half asleep.  
  
Letting go of the hand he was holding, Gabriel rolled away on the bed, avoiding where his spunk was drying on the sheets and reaching for some of the tissues Sam kept on the nightstand. He could ignore it; he could. Wiping himself off, Gabriel didn’t turn as he heard the bed creak and Sam shuffle around the room. He wanted to, he wanted to confront the hunter and lash out, but he still needed the Winchesters until he was back to full strength.  
  
Even if Asmodeus was gone, there were others out there who knew what the demon did. He wasn't safe on his own any longer, not until he could smite as natural as breathing. Hearing the door open before shutting presumably behind the hunter, Gabriel released the shaky breath the had been holding. Puttering about the room, the archangel cleaned up, changing the sheets and getting dressed before making his way down to the laundry room.  
  
The fabric of the turtleneck sweater felt tight against his throat, but the last thing he wanted was people questioning the marks Sam had left behind. Nobody noticed how Sam avoided him, the tall hunter not so much as glancing in his direction for more than a second before averting his gaze. Gabriel saw the question in Castiel’s blue eyes, but he shook his head. If Sam didn’t want to talk about it, he wasn’t going to air the hunter’s dirty laundry. It just sucked that _he_ was said dirty laundry.  
  
Throughout the day, Gabriel worked with some of the hunters who had started to ask him to help with research. It wasn't something he was interested in, but most times he could answer questions about their lore and history far easier than it would be to find the correct book. Jack had started to follow him around, the archangel explaining how he would be able to help the Nephilim regain his powers once he was recharged.  
  
It wouldn’t be much longer now, and he could keep his promises before he once again vanished. There were still a few places the other gods hadn't known about where he could hide out; the archangel had nothing keeping him rooted to the Winchesters. Like most nights, Gabriel was exhausted by the time it was bedtime. Shuffling inside Sam’s room, the archangel froze while tugging off his shirt. What if Sam didn’t want him there any longer?  
  
Sitting at the edge of the bed, Gabriel looked around the room. There wasn't much for him to move if the hunter no longer wanted him in his space. All he had were a few changes of clothes, but he didn’t want to leave. Even if nothing else happened, having the hunter around him while he slept made Gabriel feel safe, something he had lacked since before Lucifer tried to kill him.  
  
Gabriel didn’t have to wait long before Sam entered the room, the hunter freezing before shutting the door behind him, crossing his arms over his chest. Taking the plunge, Gabriel was the first to speak. “Do you want me to find another place to sleep?” Sam was quick to shake his head, which was the first good sign Gabriel had seen from the hunter all day.  
  
“No, Gabe… I don’t want you to leave. Can we just… can we go to sleep? It’s been a tiring day. I know we need to talk but can't it wait until tomorrow?” Hearing the weariness in the hunter’s voice, Gabriel nodded before removing his jeans and slipping under the covers on his side of the bed. It didn’t take long for Sam to do the same, and after a moment of hesitation, Gabriel turned to face the taller man.  
  
Deciding to bite the bullet, knowing there was no way he would be able to sleep with Sam so close and not touching him, Gabriel reached out and snuggled under the man’s chin. It was a familiar position. Strong arms wrapping around the archangel and holding him close as Sam’s body relaxed and Gabriel reached over to turn off the light. Once they were surrounded by darkness, the archangel felt the soft press of lips on the top of his head before they both started to drift off to sleep.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I posted this note in my Debriel fic Holiday Boyfriend but thought I should post it here as well. Come the new year I will be, not so much taking a break, but cutting back on my fanfiction. I will still post for the Gabriel Monthly Challenge and my friend Silvaxus has also come up with a monthly challenge for us this year that I will be doing (only fair she wrote 51 oneshots for my weekly challenges which I started the second week of January). I will be focusing most of my attention to an original novel that I started for NaNoWriMo but had to leave after I got writers' block, hopefully this time will be different. 
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> ~This has been edited by QueenOfHearts

**Chapter Nine**  
  
  
Unlike the day before, Sam knew exactly who he was rutting against, acutely aware of the hard cock pressed against his own. Groaning, the hunter slipped his hand down Gabriel’s boxers to cup a firm cheek. The archangel moaned, lifting his leg and hooking it over Sam’s waist. He knew he shouldn’t continue touching Gabriel. Everything from the day before proved that what he was doing would only make things awkward between them.  
  
Against his better judgment, Sam rolled on top of Gabriel, eyes opening to look at lust-blown whiskey eyes of his potential lover. Gabriel’s legs were spread for him, the archangel looking up at Sam with desire written over his face, and Sam was helpless to resist. Leaning forward, the taller man turned his head away from the tempting mouth and nosed along the side of Gabriel’s neck that wasn’t already covered in his marks.  
  
That Gabriel was marked as his, even though he had chosen to hide the bruises the day before made Sam’s cock twitch. “Sam, off… we need our shorts off.” Leaning back and away from Gabriel’s warm body was nearly painful. Not bothering to remove his boxers entirely, Sam pushed them down to his knees before helping Gabriel out of his and tossing them aside.  
  
The archangel looked stunning, laying back, legs apart and welcoming Sam’s touch. The blond’s dick was hard, and it was because of Sam. Not bothering with lube, Sam pressed his body against Gabriel’s, the archangel instantly wrapping his legs around Sam to hold him in place. Thrusting forward it took a bit of shifting before their dicks were rubbing together, but the second he felt his throbbing member touching Gabriel’s, Sam was lost.  
  
Jerking his hips forward, Sam kept his face pressed against Gabriel’s neck, not wanting to chance kissing the man. Sex was one thing, but if he kissed Gabriel, there would be no hope in saving himself from heartbreak. It was stupid, and he could admit it to himself. All it would take would be one press of their lips together, and he would be lost altogether. One of Gabriel’s hands tangled in his hair, not moving Sam but encouraging him to continue his ministrations.  
  
The other hand slipped between them and held their cocks together while Sam pumped his hips. It wasn't perfect. Gabriel couldn’t grip the two of them together entirely, but it was enough. Just like the morning before, Sam could feel his orgasm fast approaching. “Fuck, Gabe, not going to last long… what do you need?” Instead of answering the question, the archangel let go of Sam’s hair and used both hands to hold their dicks together tightly.  
  
Precum leaking from both their cocks made the slide easier as Sam bucked faster into Gabriel’s grip. Holding himself up on a forearm, Sam reached down and squeezed Gabriel’s ass before trailing a digit against the archangel’s entrance. His finger was too dry to do more than rub the area, but by the way Gabriel jerked, his head thrown back onto the pillow, it was enough. A couple more thrusts of his hips while pressing hard against Gabriel’s rim and the archangel was moaning his release.  
  
Feeling the pulses from Gabriel’s dick against his own had Sam coming between them, biting down on Gabriel’s shoulder to muffle his cry. All but collapsing on the archangel, Sam let the archangel run his hands along his back, holding the hunter close while they gained their senses again. Gabriel was the first to speak; his voice pitched low as if afraid that Sam would flee. He wasn’t wrong.  
  
“Well, I take it this is our new morning routine? Cause I have to admit, Samsquatch, it’s one hell of a wakeup call.” A scruffy cheek rubbed against his own before Sam felt warm air against the shell of his ear. “I’m not complaining, in case you’re wondering. So before you run away like you did yesterday, you might want to keep in mind that I like our new start to the day.”  
  
No sooner were the words registering in Sam’s mind that he was detangling himself. He wanted to lay down with the archangel, to hold him and kiss him, to explain that he wished to do this every morning. Gabriel may be fine with having morning sex, but Sam wanted more, and as much as he desired the blond reciprocate his feelings, the hunter didn’t dare to hope.  
  
In seconds Sam was off the bed and had his boxers pulled up, grabbing a change of clothing for the day. Sparing a moment to look at Gabriel, the archangel laying back on the bed, a pool of their joined semen on his stomach and Sam had to swallow hard at the sight. Slamming the door behind him, Sam made a beeline to the showers. It was going to be a long day.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Watching Sam leave the room like he saw a hellhound was nothing more than Gabriel was expecting. It was the same as the day before, and while Gabriel hoped that the hunter would have at least stayed and helped with cleanup, he wasn’t delusional. Careful not to get the cooling spunk on the sheets, Gabriel squirmed his way to the right side of the bed, grabbing some tissues and cleaning the majority of it off.  
  
Once he was mostly clean, Gabriel found his boxers and started to rummage for something to wear. Unlike the day before he wouldn’t be able to cover all the marks Sam left behind on his skin. Choosing a high-collar shirt to at least hide most of the hunter’s work, Gabriel made his way to the far showers. Cleaned and dressed, the archangel whistled while making his way to coffee. Even if he couldn’t get more than an orgasm from the hunter, he would take what he could get and be thankful for it.  
  
So what if he wanted the man to stick around? Sam had other things he had to do and was probably having some kind of crisis for getting off with an angel. He could be patient… at least until he had his grace fully restored. Going about his day, Gabriel didn’t answer anyone who asked about the hickey peeking out from the collar of his shirt. Instead, he would wiggle his eyebrows before laughing.  
  
Not being able to tell anyone that it was _Sam_ who marked him up, the hunter they all looked up to, the one he saw more than one woman eye up, killed him. Still, it wasn’t them that Sam was sleeping with, and if he played his cards right, the archangel was hopeful he could keep the hunter at least satisfied sexually while he was there. He had given Sam the chance to kick him out the night before, and the hunter had refused. It had to mean something.  
  
Keeping with his new schedule, Gabriel waited until late before retiring for the day, quickly taking off his clothes until he slipped nude under the blankets. Sam was a bit later than usual going to bed, but Gabriel didn’t mind. Instead, he laid back and waited for the hunter, planning what he was going to say to get the man to continue touching him. If he couldn’t have the hunter’s heart, he would damn-well have what he could of his body.  
  
Watching Sam close the door behind him, Gabriel licked his lips, waiting until the human was down to his boxers before pulling the blanket back. “You might as well take those off too. I did.” Sam froze, his eyes wide as Gabriel shoved the blankets down, revealing his nude form to the man. “I didn’t see a point in keeping them on, you gonna ask me to?” At the question, Sam shook his head, his eyes locked on Gabriel’s cock which was slowly hardening at the attention.  
  
Reaching down, the archangel cupped his groin, his fingers rubbing behind his balls as his dick firmed. Sam let his boxers drop to the floor, climbing onto the bed until he was once again on top of Gabriel. The archangel’s hand was replaced by the hunter’s, Sam rubbing his fingertips along Gabriel’s shaft before encasing it and pumping slowly. Tilting his head up, Gabriel tried to initiate a kiss only for Sam to swoop down and suck a nipple into his mouth.  
  
Hissing, Gabriel ran a hand through Sam’s hair, spreading his legs while the hunter nipped and sucked on the raised nub before switching to its twin. “I want more,” whispered Sam, his kisses trailing lower until he was dipping his tongue into Gabriel’s belly button which made the archangel squirm. Nodding his head, the blond scraped his nails along the back of Sam’s neck.  
  
“Whatever you want, Samshine. I told you, if I’m not game I’ll let you know.” Gabriel was expecting the hunter to be hesitant, instead, Sam dove down and wrapped his perfect lips around Gabriel's cock. His hand was still holding most of it, the hunter’s mouth only wrapped around the tip, but with the way Sam was swirling his tongue and the suction of the hot orifice Gabriel couldn’t help but groan.  
  
Somewhere down the line, Sam had to have practice at what he was doing. Every stroke of his hand, every swallow of his, throat was timed perfectly. Gasping and whimpering, Gabriel tossed his head, fingers digging into Sam’s shoulders while he tried to hold on. The large hand which had been holding his shaft was removed, replaced with the moist cavern of Sam’s mouth. Crying out, Gabriel bit back his orgasm, one hand fisting the sheets by his side while Sam bobbed his head.  
  
It was too good. The archangel tried to warn the brunet, his words dying on his tongue and changing to a high-pitched keen as he lost control. Jerking in Sam’s hold, Gabriel came. As he opened his eyes once he could gather himself again, the archangel looked at Sam who was licking any spilled release from Gabriel’s shaft. Tugging at the locks still in his hand, Gabriel tried to get Sam to share the flavor, wanting to taste himself on the other's tongue.  
  
Limbs feeling all but useless, Gabriel watched as Sam jerked off, his hand working furiously on his dick while hovering above him. “Sam,” the archangel called out, waiting until he could look into the hazel orbs before finishing his thought. “I want to taste you too. How about you fuck my mouth instead of your hand, yeah?”  
  
Sam hesitated, pausing before crawling up the bed and straddling Gabriel’s chest. The archangel placed his hands on Sam’s cheeks, squeezing the soft flesh before opening his mouth and taking the hunter inside. Sam moved slowly at first, giving Gabriel plenty of time to breathe or call the whole thing off before, after a hard suck, he started to thrust. Having spent so many years pretending to be a pagan god paid off. Human or not, Gabriel knew how to relax his throat to allow Sam free movement.  
  
Fingers gripped his hair, making Gabriel moan around the thick cock in his mouth, eyes closing as Sam picked up the pace. Unlike Gabriel, the hunter seemed to be determined to hold off as long as possible, slowing down when he got too close to the edge before shoving his full length down Gabriel’s throat. The archangel wanted to tell him to let go, that he wanted to see if the hunter’s spunk tasted just as good as the warm flesh of his cock.  
  
With a deep groan, Sam came, his pubic hair tickling Gabriel’s nose as he pressed his dick fully down the archangel’s throat. The blond swallowed what he could, some seeping out the sides of his mouth before Sam pulled back enough that he could lick along the other’s shaft, wanting to clean his lover. Sam was panting above him, hands releasing Gabriel’s hair and a thumb catching what had spilled from around the archangel’s lips, feeding it to him. Humming, Gabriel sucked the digit into his mouth, letting Sam help clean what he couldn’t see before laying back on the bed.  
  
“Damp towel beside the dresser, if you don’t mind getting it.” Sam was quick to comply, gathering the towel which had a moistened end and cleaning off Gabriel’s mouth for him. Once the towel was thrown aside, Sam returned to his usual spot on the bed, pulling the blankets over them. Gabriel snuggled into the hunter’s chest as he did most nights, enjoying how an arm quickly wrapped around him.  
  
“I wasn’t expecting this.” It was the first time Sam admitted that something happened between them, and though he wanted to go to sleep, Gabriel nodded.

“Me either, Kiddo, but it’s good yeah?” Sam started to rub along Gabriel’s back, paying special attention to his shoulder blades which made the archangel all but melt against him.

“Yeah, it’s good. Is this what you want Gabe?”  
  
Nodding, Gabriel placed a soft kiss on Sam’s clavicle. “Yeah, Samster this is what I want. Don’t stop touching me, okay? Feels really good.” Snuggled against his human, Gabriel drifted to sleep, not seeing the way Sam’s face fell slightly at his answer, though the hand running along his back never stopped moving.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Since I'm behind with Holiday Boyfriend I'll be updating this one in its place until I'm caught up. 
> 
> ~This has been edited by QueenOfHearts

**Chapter Ten**  
  
  
It had been two days since he exchanged blowjobs with Sam, and Gabriel loved his new lot in life. Every night he would curl around Sam, knowing that the next morning he would once again be whimpering under the hunter. They had given up on sleeping with any clothes on, Gabriel able to press his bare skin against Sam’s which generally lead to the hunter’s hands wandering until they were both ready for another round.  
  
They hadn't moved beyond hands and mouths, but Gabriel couldn’t find it in himself to complain. He would treasure whatever he could get from the taller man, memorizing the way Sam felt pressing him down onto the mattress, how his tongue exploded in flavor when he had the hunter’s cock in his mouth, how those large hands wrapped around him once they were done like he never wanted to let go.  
  
Shaking the last thought from his head, Gabriel turned back to where he had been talking to Jack. The boy had wanted to spend as much time with him as possible, Gabriel telling him about his former home and how he planned on helping the Nephilim regain his powers. “You have to be shown a couple of times how to pull grace from the Earth. It should be easier for you, considering your mother. I bet you’ll get it faster than Cassie will, and he’s been around for eons.”  
  
Jack looked so hopeful, his large eyes no longer distrustful as he had been when Gabriel first showed up. After hearing what Lucifer had done to his only son, the blond didn’t blame the Nephilim on being cautious of an archangel. “Well, well, well, I wasn't expecting to see you again. They told me that you sacrificed yourself for the greater good.”  
  
Turning from his nephew, Gabriel looked at the doorway where Rowena was standing. She was wearing a long dress, one that looked like it was made of heavy velvet while accenting her form. She was just as stunning as always, and rising he offered her his hand, placing a kiss atop hers before holding her small fingers in his own. “We both know how well death tends to stick to survivors like us. The boys didn’t tell me you were showing up, surprising them?”  
  
Rowena laughed, taking her hand back though she did rub her thumb along the side of his before letting go. Gabriel was ready to lay on the charm, even if only to flirt a bit when he caught sight of Sam in the other room, his jaw tense while he looked at them. There was a mix of jealousy and hurt in those hazel eyes, something that made Gabriel take a step back from the redhead as Sam turned away and walked down the hall.  
  
“So, you finally got his attention? How did you manage that? From what I can tell it’s not exactly easy to capture a Winchester’s interest like that.” Shaking his head, Gabriel looked at Rowena who had an eyebrow raised. He wanted to deny the accusation but knew it would fall flat.

Instead he shrugged, “Came back and he was different around me. I’ll make it up to him. Tell me about what you’ve been up to. Jack and I have been talking about our plans once I’m back up to full power.”  
  
Rowena joined them, though Jack was a bit hesitant in relaxing around the witch. They spent the rest of the day swapping stories with Jack actively listening, and though Rowena wasn't shy in laying a hand on Gabriel’s arm when trying to gain his full attention, they cut back on the flirting. Sam wouldn’t even look at him when they were in the kitchen together, each grabbing something to eat.  
  
“Should I expect you tonight?” The question was forced out, and it was easy to hear the resignation in Sam’s voice. Swallowing the bite he had in his mouth, Gabriel looked at the hunter’s back, Sam refusing to face him. “Of course, I’m not going to sleep with Rowena, Sam.”  
  
Standing, Gabriel closed the distance between them, placing his hands on Sam’s hips while pressed against the hunter’s back. The brunet tensed, but he didn’t pull away as Gabriel leaned up and placed a kiss at the back of his neck. “In fact, if you’re game I had something new in mind tonight.” Not caring if anyone saw them, most of the people in the bunker already believing they were together, Gabriel reached forward and placed his hand on the hunter’s stomach.  
  
Sam got the hint and placed his hand over Gabriel’s linking their fingers together for a moment before sighing and pulling away. Gabriel missed the warmth of Sam’s body before the hunter turned and gave him a soft smile, the earlier anger and hurt gone. “I’m looking forward to it. You should finish eating, gotta keep your strength up, yeah?”  
  
Nodding, Gabriel watched as Sam left the kitchen, eyes glued to the hunter’s ass. Hel couldn’t wait until that night. Gabriel finished up his meal before being pulled into helping someone who wanted to clarify some vague points in one of the books inside the bunker, the rest of day flying by. Once it was time to retire for the night, the archangel couldn’t help the skip in his step.  
  
Sam was waiting for him on the bed, cheeks slightly flushed when he looked up to the door as Gabriel came in. Locking the door behind him, Gabriel licked his lips at the sight before him. Though a sheet had covered him as he walked in, Sam removed the blanket to reveal his naked and perfect form. “You said you had plans?” asked the hunter, leaning back on the pillows, his hand grasping his cock and giving it a couple of lazy pumps.  
  
Shucking off his clothing, Gabriel was soon just as naked as his lover. Stepping to the side of the bed, Gabriel placed a hand on Sam’s thigh, trailing it upwards in a feather-light caress which made the hunter shiver. “Not sure if you’ve ever had this done before; if not, you’re in for a treat. Roll over and get those knees under you.”  
  
Sam did as asked, though Gabriel could see the way the hunter tensed at the position. Rubbing a hand along one of Sam’s cheeks while kneeling on the bed behind him, Gabriel placed a soft kiss to the dip above the man’s ass. “Relax, if you don’t like it, we can always do something else. Now I want you to grab that small towel and pass it to me.”  
  
Taking the towel they had started to leave by the bedside table, Gabriel laid it down on the blanket right under Sam’s stomach. He had no trouble spending his time rubbing his palms along the smooth flesh of Sam’s ass, trying to get the man to relax. Trailing soft kisses along Sam’s cheeks, Gabriel waited until the hunter started to sink into the pillows, his back arching to try and lean into Gabriel’s touch.  
  
“Feels good, Gabe, but this isn’t enough to get me off—ah!” Sam's sentence was halted into a cry as Gabriel spread the hunter’s cheeks and licked a stripe over his pink hole. Using a small bit of grace, Gabriel cleaned out the area, not giving Sam a chance to protest the waste of grace before diving in. Sam tasted of skin and musk, but the rewarding whine he got from the hunter made Gabriel wiggle his tongue around the puckered rim.  
  
Over and over again Gabriel would lick and wiggle around the sensitive area. Sam was clutching the pillow by his head, his knuckles turning white from the grip while he rocked back seeking the pleasure the archangel was bringing him. Swirling designs over the entrance, Gabriel worked his tongue inside, licking along the tight walls before nipping the flesh.  
  
Sam was moaning loud enough to be heard from the other side of the door, but Gabriel didn’t want him to stop. Plunging his tongue inside, Gabriel closed his lips around the hole and sucked. Sam cried out, his voice catching in a sob while the archangel relentlessly continued his assault. Hearing the high-pitched mewl of the strong hunter, Gabriel moved his hand to wrap around Sam’s leaking shaft. All it took was a brush of his fingers and Sam was shooting his load into the towel.  
  
Softening his licks to milk Sam for all he was worth, Gabriel waited until a nearly-pained whimper came from Sam’s throat. Pulling back, Gabriel once again rubbed the soft cheeks of Sam’s ass, his dick throbbing in need. Helping the brunet to turn over, careful to avoid the mess on the towel, Gabriel looked at Sam’s blissed-out form. His eyes were only half-open, a relaxed smile on his face while he tried to reach out for Gabriel.  
  
Grasping Sam’s hand in his own, Gabriel intertwined their fingers before guiding their hands to his cock. Sam was quick to spread his legs, letting the archangel slot between them, and slowly they jerked him off. When he came, Gabriel covered the hunter’s abs in his seed, claiming the man as his own. Before Sam could reach for the dirty towel, Gabriel leaned forward and licked the hunter clean.  
  
Once he was done, Gabriel threw the towel to the floor to deal with later and snuggled on Sam’s chest. Instantly arms came to wrap around him, but this time Gabriel wanted something more. Leaning up, the archangel went to kiss his lover who turned his head away. Trying to fight back the sting of rejection, Gabriel placed kisses along Sam’s throat. Sam could have said that it was because of where his mouth had been, but Gabriel saw the flash of want in the other’s eyes.  
  
Sam wasn’t kissing him to keep a distance, and for the first time in a while, Gabriel wondered if he could keep things separate between them. He didn’t want to; he wished to claim the hunter in every way possible, to have the man call him his own. Sam drifted to sleep, his chest rising and falling evenly while Gabriel rested on him, the archangel remaining awake.  
  
Maybe he could get the hunter something special for Christmas. If he was lucky, perhaps Sam would give him a gift in turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's so late in the day updating, I got caught up in a book before work and now I'm stuck reading when I can find a few minutes. 
> 
> ~Hope you enjoy!
> 
> This has been edited by QueenOfHearts

**Chapter Eleven**

  
  
  
Christmas surrounded by family wasn't something that Sam had experienced before. It was perfect, having a classic Christmas Eve. The presents had been placed under the tree, and Sam found himself nursing a drink of spiked eggnog with the rest of the group. Dean and Castiel were watching Jack who was listening as Mary was retelling a hunt she went on as a kid and how her dad made Christmas work even while on the road.  
  
It was nice seeing everyone laughing together. The hunters he had gotten to know were mingling without the edge of a hunt. And off to the side, leaning against the wall, a glass in his hand was Gabriel. Sam loathed to admit that he hated how comfortable the archangel was around Rowena, how he allowed her to place her hand on his arm more than once, never brushing the touch off.  
  
He wished he could just as casually touch the man. Sam knew the rumors that were circling around about him and The Messenger. He never denied that the archangel was sleeping with him, even if he wanted so much more. Charlie smiled at Sam, raising her glass for a moment before returning to speaking to Bobby. The moment was enough for Sam to break his gaze with the back of Gabriel’s head, ignoring the way Rowena smirked at him before shifting just a bit closer.  
  
Grinding his teeth, Sam turned his full attention to Dean who saw the exchange, narrowing his eyes for a second. Turning away from those piercing green eyes, the younger Winchester stepped closer to Mary to look like he was listening to the story, adding in what few good memories he had of the Christmases Dean had managed to make special for him when they were still kids. By the end of the night, he was half-drunk on eggnog and relaxed enough to make his way up the stairs, no longer dreading the empty room that might greet him.  
  
Gabriel may not have been interested in rekindling with Rowena before, but as the night passed, Sam had seen him smile more at the witch than he had ever seen the archangel smile at him. Rowena had left an hour or so ago, claiming to need her beauty sleep, and Gabriel hadn't been too far behind her. Flicking on the light to the bedroom, Sam blinked at the sight that greeted him.  
  
The blond hadn't left with Rowena, instead, Gabriel was stretched out on the mattress, legs spread wide while he pumped his cock slowly. Licking his dry lips, Sam closed the door behind him, locking it before moving toward the bed. “I was wondering if you were ever going to show up, figured once I left you would be right behind me. I may have started the party without you.”  
  
Gabriel smirked at him, his legs moving farther apart while his thumb circled the head of his cock. “Come on, Samshine, I think you kept me waiting long enough, don’t you?” At the invitation, Sam tugged off his clothing, eager to join the archangel. Crawling up the bed, Sam nestled himself between Gabriel’s legs, holding himself above the man.  
  
“I thought you went off after Rowena, figured I would be spending Christmas Eve with my hand.” Sam hadn't meant to say anything, but once the words were out, he couldn’t stop from turning his head away from Gabriel’s gaze. The archangel didn’t let him. Placing his hand on his cheek, Gabriel gently turned Sam back until their eyes locked.  
  
“I thought that I made myself clear. I don’t want Rowena, Sam. Unless you plan on kicking me out, I have every intention of coming back to our bed at the end of the day.” Not knowing what to say, Sam remained silent. Legs came and wrapped around his waist, tugging Sam closer until their groins were pressed together.  
  
Rocking so that their dicks aligned properly, Sam thought Gabriel wanted to keep their touches as they had been until the archangel spoke again. “You know it’s technically Christmas now, Sammy. If you wanted to get me something, I know what I want.” Humming, Sam rested his weight on his left forearm, his right hand trailing down Gabriel’s side to grip the other’s hip. He could never get enough of touching Gabriel’s skin. Every time felt like a gift.  
  
“What do you want for Christmas, Gabe?” A hand ran along Sam’s arm, caressing the muscles that were straining to keep the hunter up.

“I want a kiss; you haven’t kissed me yet, Sam.” Tensing at the request, Sam looked at those whiskey eyes he loved so much. Something must have shown in his expression as Gabriel’s face softened.  
  
“Kiss me, Sam.” There was a pleading note to the request; one Sam couldn’t deny as he slowly leaned forward. It was everything he had pictured it to be. Gabriel’s lips were soft against his own; there was a slight scruffle around his lips. Releasing a breath Sam pressed harder against the other’s mouth. Sparks danced along his spine. The floodgates he had been able to hold back from refusing to taste those lips opened.  
  
The hand which had been holding Gabriel’s hip moved to tangle in the blond locks, holding the archangel’s head in place while he ravished the other’s mouth. Gabriel moaned, his eyes closing while tilting his head to bring their mouths into a better position. Sam’s body coiled around Gabriel’s, needing to be close which made him rub their dicks together again.  
  
Pulling back to breathe, Sam captured Gabriel’s mouth again, rocking his hips and leaning on his right arm while his left couldn’t stop trailing along Gabriel’s thigh and flank. Gabriel’s hands tugged on his hair, pulling Sam back into a kiss whenever they broke, letting loose little whimpers as their tongues touched and Sam explored the wet cavern. It was scorching, their bodies sharing their heat while Sam moved above the archangel, not once did they stop touching.  
  
“Sam,” whispered Gabriel, turning his head to the side and breaking their kisses. Growling at the denial of having those lips on his own, Sam sucked the man’s earlobe into his mouth. Gabriel whined, fingers digging into Sam’s shoulders while the hunter worried the lobe between his teeth. “Sam, please… I want you to take me tonight… please, baby, I need you in me.”  
  
For a second, Sam thought about refusing the request. They hadn't had sex in the strictest sense before, but at the pet name, the hunter once again surged forward. It took some fumbling, during which Sam once again claimed the archangel’s mouth as he retrieved the lube. Pulling back just long enough to slick his fingers, Sam laughed as Gabriel climbed onto his lap, both sitting up as Gabriel hooked his arms around the hunter’s neck.  
  
“I need to prep you,” chuckled Sam who closed the lid of the bottle before reaching down and rubbing a finger around Gabriel’s rim. The archangel moaned, lifting himself just a bit higher on Sam’s lap as the hunter slipped the digit inside. While still a bit tight, the blond was looser than Sam anticipated. “Gabe?” asked the hunter, pushing a second finger inside.  
  
“I didn’t want to wait… please, Sam, please.” Like magnets their lips connected again, Sam pushing a third finger inside the archangel to make sure he was stretched before pushing the smaller man back down onto the bed. Gabriel bounced slightly, his legs still wrapped around Sam who wiped the lube onto his cock before laying on top of the archangel.  
  
“Gabriel,” whispered Sam while slowly pressing inside the man. Lips once again connected, Gabriel moaned, one hand on Sam’s shoulder while the other tangled in his hair. Inch by inch Sam eased his way inside, barely able to breathe as his dick was encased in the tight heat of Gabriel’s body. Once he was fully seated, Sam continued to kiss the archangel, giving the blond time to adjust while their bodies pressed together.  
  
There was no mistaking the intimacy of the act. This wasn't a quick romp, those desperate hands clinging to him were seeking more than a warm body for the night. Keeping his pace languid, Sam started to roll his hips, his cock no sooner being mostly pulled out before he had to be once again surrounded in the warmth Gabriel provided. The archangel wasn't a passive lover; he mewled and pressed back against Sam, hands running everywhere he could reach.  
  
“Sam, Sam, Sam,” Gabriel chanted every time their lips parted. For his part Sam could hardly keep the pace he was settling, wanting to push in harder, to watch as Gabriel lost what little control he had. A flash of gold and he didn’t have the choice any longer. Their bodies were transported so that Sam was resting against the headboard, Gabriel straddling his hips while staying wrapped around him.  
  
Cupping the flesh of the other’s ass, Sam was quick to comply with the new position. Their lips remained connected, Sam unable to stop kissing the archangel for more than a heartbeat before he needed to taste him again. Gabriel used Sam’s shoulders to brace himself before bouncing, taking Sam far deeper and harder than the hunter had allowed previously. Clutching at his lover, Sam moaned, breathing in the other’s air while bucking up into the heat he thought would be the death of him.  
  
“Sam, not gonna… so good, you feel so good.” Needing to feel Gabriel squeeze around his cock even tighter, Sam held firm to the globes of the archangel’s ass and slammed up into him. Gabriel cried out, tossing his head back while riding out his orgasm, his walls clamping down around the brunet who was thrusting up into him.  
  
Another minute and Sam was gone, spilling his release into his lover while Gabriel leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. They remained like that until Sam could feel the cooling semen on his stomach from Gabriel’s release. Giving the archangel a quick peck, Sam leaned over and grabbed the small towel they replaced each morning to wipe away their mess. When he made to pull out of Gabriel and wipe him clean a smaller hand was placed on his own.  
  
“Don’t; I want to keep you in me as long as I can. I’ll clean the sheets tomorrow, okay?” Staring into those golden-whiskey eyes, Sam nodded. Gabriel smiled, trailing a hand from the side of Sam’s face to once again cupping his cheek. “Sam, I wanted to say thank you. You’ve done so much more than provide me a place to recover my grace. You didn’t need to keep me safe, to open your home and your bed, but you did.  
  
“At first, I wondered why you would trust me so close to you, why you would go out of your way… but then Rowena came back. I saw the way you looked at her, the way you look at me when I’m near her.” Sam couldn’t help but tense; he had thought he had been so careful not to let the archangel know how he felt. A finger was pressed to his lips, soon replaced by a pair of lips he could never deny.  
  
“I asked you for a kiss for Christmas, but you should know that I wanted to give you something in return.” Locking his hazel orbs with the whiskey ones he loved so much, Sam waited for whatever Gabriel wanted to give him. “Me, Sam. If you want me, I’m yours for as long as you’ll have me.”  
  
Sam didn’t think. Instead, he buried his head in the archangel’s neck, switching their position until the blond was once again under him. Holding Gabriel so tight he was sure he would bruise him, Sam felt fingers trail through his hair, neither mentioning the tears that escaped Sam’s eyes as he felt his world slot into place. As they made love once again that night, and Sam couldn’t keep the grin off his face; he finally had everything he ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Well, this is the end of the story! I hope that you all enjoyed ^^ Next one up is the Debriel Christmas fic that I've been slowly working on. I also have a couple more one-shots I need to do before the end of the month! 
> 
> Wish me luck!
> 
> ~This has been edited by QueenOfHearts

**Chapter Twelve**  


  
  
Snuggling into the warmth of Sam’s chest, Gabriel traced idle patterns on the hunter’s skin. The night before had been everything he wanted. For the first time that he could remember he felt secure that his partner was in love with him. It was a heady feeling, one he would have run from in different circumstances. Instead, Gabriel propped his chin on Sam’s pec and looked at the sleeping man.  
  
Straddling the hunter’s waist, Gabriel smirked before leaning forward and placing his lips upon Sam’s. The brunet lifted his arms automatically, one holding Gabriel’s head in place while the other rested on his hip. As they broke apart, Gabriel looked into those hazel eyes he never wanted to be separated from again. “Morning, Samshine,” whispered the archangel in a low tone, enjoying the way Sam trailed his hand through his blond hair.  
  
“Morning, Gabe. Merry Christmas.” Pecking the other’s lips, Gabriel smiled. “You know I was thinking while you were looking all kinds of adorable asleep. I know I told you that you could have me for Christmas, but I think I might have been holding back a bit.” Reaching behind himself, Gabriel used a bit of grace to stretch and slick his hole, spreading lube on the hunter’s cock before grasping it.  
  
Sam frowned, “I thought you were low on grace?” he asked, though the hunter placed both hands on Gabriel’s thighs. The archangel shook his head, pumping Sam’s cock until it was hardening under his touch. “I am, but I have enough for this… there’s something I want to show you once you’re in me.” They remained quiet while Gabriel worked, lining himself up and sinking down on Sam’s erection once it was hard enough. Both moaned at the joining, Sam using a hand to pinch one of the archangel’s nipples.  
  
“You wanted to show me something? Fuck, Gabe, you’re so good around me.” Shifting until he was comfortable, Gabriel reached forward and placed his hand over Sam’s eyes. The hunter didn’t fight him, though he did buck up at the first touch of Gabriel’s grace entering his body. It took effort for the archangel to make the connection he wanted and not latch entirely onto Sam’s bright soul. Instead, he left a tether of grace inside Sam, just enough to do what he wanted.  
  
Pulling his hand back, Gabriel waited for Sam to open his eyes, the hunter’s cock throbbing inside him. Needing to move, Gabriel rolled his hips, keeping Sam mostly inside. Hands gripped his hips tightly, Sam finally opening his eyes and looking up at Gabriel. “You ready?” asked the blond, not waiting for Sam to do more than a nod before releasing his wings.  
  
The six appendages shimmered into existence; their form invisible to human eyes, all except for Sam’s. At the sight of his glimmering golden wings, Sam nearly threw the archangel off by how hard he bucked. Crying out, Gabriel fluffed his wings, flapping them ever so slowly to keep his balance as the hunter fucked him, hazel eyes never leaving the new sight.  
  
“Sam!” Gabriel near screamed, a hand leaving his hip to dive into the soft feathers. It nearly made him come, having Sam card his fingers through the soft underside of a wing. The archangel tried to keep his eyes locked on Sam, to gauge how the human was handling the new addition to their bedroom when Sam dug his other hand into the bottom set of his other side.  
  
Tossing his head back, Gabriel placed both hands on Sam’s chest to remain upright as the hunter continued his assault. Rocking into Sam’s thrusts which seemed to only gain depth as the human explored his wings. The blond couldn’t do more than react, his balls tightening and drawing up in an impending release. Gabriel tried to warn Sam, but all he could get out was a scream which held just a touch of his true voice as he came.  
  
Sam didn’t last much longer. Collapsing on Sam’s chest, Gabriel whimpered as the hunter repositioned himself, feet braced on the mattress while pounding deep and hard into the archangel, grunting his release. Kissing along the sweaty skin of his lover, Gabriel sighed into Sam’s hold, relaxing while curious fingers once again returned to his wings.  
  
Ten minutes later and the wings disappeared, Gabriel nothing but a puddle of goo on top of his human. Sam rested his hands on Gabriel’s back, rubbing the damp skin while the archangel tried to come back to Earth. “Why did you put them away? It looked like you were enjoying it.” Humming, Gabriel curled around the hunter; his body relaxed in a way he hadn’t felt since he was very young, trusting the human with his very self.  
  
“I was. I never knew it would feel like that. I mean I could guess; our wings are our purest physical form… but wow Sam.” The hand which had been cupping his ass stilled.

“You mean you never let anyone else touch your wings? Ever?” the hunter asked. Shaking his head, Gabriel hummed in contentment as the hand continued to trail from his shoulder down to his ass.

“Of course not, our wings are sacred. I used to help the fledglings groom theirs, but I haven’t let anyone touch mine since before I left Heaven… one of my brothers could have done some considerable damage to my grace through them.”  
  
Shifting slightly made Sam’s flaccid cock leave his hole. “To answer your question though, I only let you borrow enough grace to see them for a short while. I can do it again if you want later.” Sam was quick to agree to see Gabriel’s wings again, and by the way those hands massaged his ass cheeks, Gabriel could guess Sam got off on it just as much as he did. Good, it was nice to know that they shared at least one kink.  
  
“Is there a way to let me see them all the time? I know you’re probably used to hiding them, but even if it’s only when we’re in the bunker… I liked seeing them.” At the request, Gabriel laughed, pulling himself up enough to look at Sam who was biting his bottom lip waiting for an answer.

“Tell you what, if you still want me come New Years’ we can talk about setting a wedding date, yeah?” At the look of confusion, Gabriel closed the distance between them, loving the feeling of Sam’s lips against his own. “To keep a part of my grace with you, we would need to get angel-married. I should warn you that there’s no angel-divorce, so you need to take some time and think about it.” Placing his finger on Sam’s lips before he could say anything, Gabriel winked at the hunter.  
  
“Not today, I think there’s a group of people waiting for us downstairs. Let's get dressed, join the family, and tonight I’ll give you a shot of grace so you can explore my wings while you fuck me, okay?” Sam smirked before slipping his fingers down the archangel’s crack and rubbing at his sensitive entrance. It took far more effort than it should have for Gabriel to pull away from Sam’s touch and climb out of bed.  
  
Snapping his fingers, the archangel cleaned their bodies, rolling his eyes as Sam protested the use of grace. Once they were dressed, Gabriel waited for Sam by the door not knowing if the brunet wanted to let the others know that they were more than fucking now. He didn’t have to worry. Once they were down the stairs, Sam was quick to place his hand on Gabriel’s hip, holding the archangel against him while they entered the library.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes, Castiel blushed slightly before turning away –he would have to apologize for the burst of grace later, that was something Castiel probably hadn't wanted to feel-, and Jack happily pointed above their heads with a laugh. Looking up, Gabriel spotted the mistletoe, just before Sam dragged him into a kiss. Laughing once they broke apart, the archangel rushed to grab the presents and passed them out to his small family.  
  
With his back turned, Gabriel missed the look Sam gave the star at the top of the tree, a smile on the hunter’s lips while he whispered a soft ‘thank you.’ Blinking as the star glowed for a second, Gabriel shrugged before throwing Dean a box with his name on it, the hunter catching his prize. Turning to Sam, Gabriel wasn't expecting the hunter to slam their lips together upon his return.  
  
“How about a New Year’s wedding, Gabe?” Looking into those sparkling hazel eyes, Gabriel ignored the shout from their brothers and the wolf whistle from Charlie. Jumping up, Gabriel dropped the gift he had been passing his hunter, Sam catching him and hoisting him up while they laughed into another kiss. A New Year’s wedding worked for him.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


End file.
